Back to Before
by NivMizzet6977
Summary: 1st fic. constructive flames welcome. Harry goes back in time to teach at hogwarts while his parents are still in their sixth year. cliche but i always wanted to write one of these. T for safety.
1. The Teacher

The castle loomed in front of the black-haired, green-eyed wizard currently dragging a trunk towards the enormous doors. He looked around and saw that the place was vaguely different than what he was used to. It all felt…younger.

The great hall was full of chatter, the loudest coming from a group of four sixth years seated at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"Padfoot! Why do you always have the inexplicable urge to unleash the contents of your mouth on me whenever your eating!"

Sirius Black, aka "Padfoot", just looked at his friend for a few seconds before starting to spray him with predigested food again.

"Moony, why are you so cranky tonight? Is it that time of month already?"

This statement earned Remus Lupin, aka "Moony", a lot of stares from other students.

To which James Potter, aka "Prongs", replied "Way to keep a secret Pads…"

The fourth member of this gang is a small boy named Peter Pettigrew, aka "Wormtail" stayed out of the friendly banter instead focusing his energy on shoveling large piles of food from his plate to his mouth.

The noise suddenly stopped when there was a loud sound and a tall figure stood at the open doors. The man spoke in a voice that carried across the hall, "Harry Potter, applying for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post."

Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster, beckoned for him to come forward, which he did so, conveniently not noticing that all of the students were staring at him. Except for one, as James was staring instead at a red haired girl whom he has chased after for five years. This girl's name was Lily Evans.

A couple of minutes later, Dumbledore rose and announced to the hall.

"Please welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter."


	2. The Lesson

Harry sat at the empty seat at the teacher's table and scanned tha hall. Most people were still staring at him with different expressions on their faces. Some with awe, others with curiosity and some girls even have sappy looks on their faces.

James, of course, noticed this and looked at Lily. He was relieved to see that she wasn't one of those girls and returned to their conversation.

"How do we know that he isn't one of Voldies' goons?" Sirius was saying

"He has the same last name as me! Of course he's not one of them!" James snapped back.

"Hmmm…He even looks like you Prongs" Remus added.

James and Sirius turned and the usual laughs on their faces was soon replaced by shock.

"Distant relative Prongs?" Sirius asked

"Don't know him…and I know my family line up til Ignotus Peverell."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You really sure?"

"Shut it Padfoot"

Sirius was about to retort but upon seeing that James was once again in Lily-land, he turned to Remus instead.

"Wanna play matchmaker?"

Both boys left for their dorms with evil grins on their face.

===============================page break====================================

Harry was waiting for his sixth year class to arrive. The class which includes his mother, father, father-figures and the rat who betrayed all of them. Then he heard talking outside his door.

"Enter please."

His students filed in, looking around the classroom, which was filled with some of Harry's stuff including his sneakoscope, Foe-glass and his pet snake, Ren. This snake was one of his best friends. They met after the Final Battle while Ron, Hermione and the others were busy making repairs to Hogwarts.

_Little midgets they are_, hissed Ren.

Harry didn't want his being Parseltongue known did not reply, instead addressed his students.

"Good morning to all of you and please sit down. I am Professor Potter but since I am only eighteen, I would like you to just call me Harry, unless you want detention that is."

The marauders and in fact, everyone else was stunned by the revelation of his age.

"Prongsie…he is barely older than us!" Sirius whispered

"I know."

"And he's already teaching!"

"I know."

"And Lily is looking at you!"

"I--what!?"

Of course, Lily was paying rapt attention to whatever Harry is saying and is NOT looking at James.

"Padfoot, you know that whenever you say Lily, James goes all sappy and dreamy and…"

"I get the point Moony…and Padfoot, you are a git" James replied smacking his friends on the head.

**(Author's note: I'm gonna keep wormtail's appearances to a minimum guys. I hate that rat.)**

Harry, waited until the noise has died down before continuing.

"Now, does anybody know who Tom Marvolo Riddle is?" he asked.

Silence. He looked around. Some people wore confused expressions on their faces. Sirius however called out, "You start your class with a question nobody can answer!?"

Harry just smiled, pulled out his wand and wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in silver letters in the air. He then flicked his wand and as the class watched in awe, the letters rearranged themselves into "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT". This revelation shut Sirius up.

"So…Tom was an orphan, dead mother, abandoned by his muggle father…yes, Old Voldie is a half-blood, though he doesn't show it." Many people gasped at the humorous use of the name they so fear. "Oh get a grip. Yes, you fear the man himself…maybe not a man, but the thing itself, but do not fear the name. That is just plain stupid. Voldie can curse you to death, so you should fear him. But the name can't do that and it never will be able to do that and so does not deserve your fear. In fact, an old friend of mine once said that fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. Now, repeat after me, VOL-DE-MORT…"

After the class, the marauders were talking animatedly in the Great Hall…as usual.

"He is so cool!" said Sirius

"Of course he is! He is a Potter after all!" James replied

Remus however changed the subject.

"Look! It's Lily!"

James and Sirius turned and saw Lily, with her friends Alice Prewett and Mary Macdonald.

"Liiiiiiiiiilllly!!! Would you go out with me?" which was of course, James.

"The chances that I'll go out with you is equal to the chance of us having a time traveler as a teacher!!!"

==================================page break=================================

Harry heard this exchange up at the teacher's table and smirked. Mcgonagall noticed and said, "You better get used to that Potter. That is a daily occurrence."

Ren heard this too, and being the smart snake that she is, cleverly deduced a conclusion.

_The odds are extremely high then…_

Harry just shook his head at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll try to update tomorrow…still thinking of making Harry unbelievably powerful in this story…what do you think?


	3. The Visitor

"WHERE IS HE!!!"

It was very early in the morning when the house shook with the yells of a red-headed teenaged girl. And when I say it is very early, I mean that it is extremely and exceedingly early.

Ronald Weasley, sixth of said teenager's six brothers woke with a start. Hearing the repetitive yells of his little sister, he shook the bushy haired girl beside her and whispered.

"Mione, I think you have some explaining to do." With a smug grin.

"MUM!!! HARRY'S GONE!!!"

====================================page break===============================

Word of the very awesome DADA teacher spread through the school like wildfire. Select comments include: "He sure knows his stuff", "He is A-MAZE-ING!" and "Oh my GOD!!! I hope he's single."

It was the just the second day of classes when something happened during dinnertime in the Great Hall. The Marauders (except peter for he is stuffing his face again) **(Author's Note: Shows how much I hate him.)** were having a conversation of the same topic.

"He is cool"

"We have agreed on that about six-thousand, nine-hundred and seventy-seven times today Pads."

"But he IS cool Prongs!"

"Shut him up Moony"

"With pleasure Prongs" and Remus smacked Sirius on the head with _Hogwarts: A History_. Sirius pouted.

"What did you do that for Moony, old buddy, old pal?"

"You gotta admit though, he's not scared of anything!"

"How do you know that Prongs"

"For one thing Moony, he's not afraid of saying You-Know-Who's…er…Voldemort's name."

"That's saying something, but how do you know that he isn't afraid of the man himself?"

"I still say he's not afraid of anything."

At these words, however, the doors opened with a loud noise and the Marauders noticed that Professor Potter was white as a sheet in his chair up at the teacher's table, his eyes wide open as he stared at the red-headed "figure" standing in the doorway. Ren, quickly slithered into the sleeve of his robe with a nervous hiss.

_Good luck mate…your gonna need it._

"HARRY JAMES EVANS POTTER!!! YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING, NOT A NOTE OR A LETTER, MUM'S GOING CRAZY WORRYING ABOUT YOU AND NOT TO MENTION ME, RON AND HERMIONE, YOU BLOODY ARSE!!!"

As Harry cowered in fear, with all students and teachers looking back and forth between him and the "figure", he heard another hiss.

_Ooooh…busted!_

"Hi Ginny…" he finally said.

"HI!!!??? YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK AND ALL YOUR GONNA SAY IS HI!!!"

Then, she stomped across the hall, glowered at Harry and dragged him outside, slamming the doors behind her. The students heard yells outside…most of it in a female voice.

"You were saying Prongsie?"

"Shut it Padfoot."

"Your lucky we didn't have a bet on that one."

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall a few minutes later. Harry addressed the Headmaster.

"Professor, with your permission, I would like to have my girlfriend Ginny Weasley to assist me in my teaching duties."

"Permission granted Professor Potter" Albus replied gently.

Well, that's that… I plan on having a forty-minimum chapter story with this one.


	4. The Shapeshifter

"So….you decided to ask Hermione's help with a time travelling spell so you can teach your parents Defense Against the Dark Arts!?"

"That's about it Gin, now lets get going or we'll be late to class."

"Bugger it all."

=================================page break==================================

The sixth year students were looking forward to their second class with Harry and their first class with his new assistant, Ginny. As usual, James is ogling at Lily with Sirius and Remus making plans on getting them together behind their backs.

"Hey Lily! Will you go out with me?"

"Not in a million years Potter."

Unfortunately, it was at this moment that Harry and Ginny entered the classroom.

"Did I hear you saying my name Miss Evans?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Er…no sir, I was talking to James here." Replied Lily

"She called me Jaaaaaaaaaaames!"

Harry sighed and waited for the class to settle down, like he did the day before. Ginny however had a different approach.

"Oy midgets! Shut your pieholes so we can start this lesson about the snake-faced bastard!"

"Gin, you cant call them midgets, theyre your students!"

"Shut it Potter!"

"Shutting up."

Of course, Ren couldn't pass up this opportunity.

_Wow, your whipped._

==================================page break=================================

"Okay, yesterday, we focused on the man who in Ginny's exact words, is a "snake-faced bastard". But…he is not the only one that we should focus on…can anybody give me a summary of what you have learned in all your previous DADA classes?"

Lily's hand shot up at once in a way that made Harry think of Hermione.

"Yes Miss Evans?"

"Sir, we tackled basic defensive jinxes, some dark creatures including grindelows and kappas and of course, You-Know-Who"

"I'm sorry Miss Evans but I do not know who…who are you talking about?" Harry replied calmly.

From the corner of the room Ginny sniggered. Lily realized her mistake and corrected herself.

"I'm sorry sir, I mean Voldemort" she said with a shiver.

"I see… so, none of you have tackled a boggart before?"

Most people shook their heads.

"Mmm…Gin, I believe that Professor Dumbledore found a Boggart in his underwear drawer last night…can you tell him that we're planning on using it for our class?"

=================================page break==================================

The class filed into the staff room where they saw a cabinet shaking violently.

"Now, who can tell me what a boggart is, Mister Lupin?"

"Sir, a boggart is a shapeshifter that transforms itself into the victim's worst fears and it's weakness is laughter."

"Exactly. Ten points to Gryffindor. The charm to getting rid of a boggart is simple but requires force of mind. Now, repeat after me. _Riddikulus_. Good, now lets try it on the boggart itself. Mister Potter, come forward please"

James did so, a determined look on his face. Harry opened the cabinet and out fell Lily's mangled body, covered in blood. Voice trembling slightly, James yelled "Riddikulus!"

=================================page break==================================

The class had a good time facing the boggart, especially when they learned that Sirius fears an old lady with a greenish tinge to her skin who they learned was his mom. While all this was happening, Harry talked to Remus.

"We have a problem Mister Lupin."

"Yes professor?"

"When the biggart faces you, some of the class may find out about your furry little problem."

Remus blanched.

"Huh? How did you… How…What do we do?" He was now starting to panic, as he did when the marauders found out about his condition.

"Then, we'll just stop it from facing you."

Remus mumbled his thanks before going to the very back of the line.

So, when Remus' turn came, Harry stepped forward and said "Here!"

The boggart turned on him and the class watched in anticipation. With a loud crack, the boggart turned into an old archway with a shimmering veil over it. Surprised, the class turned toward their professor and what they saw surprised them even more. Harry was now pale and shaking violently, staring at the veil thingy. Ginny forced the boggart back into the cabinet.

"Class dismissed. Scram!" she shouted.

===================================page break================================

"What was that all about!?"

"I don't know Padfoot."

"Moony, what was that all about?"

"Like Prongs said, I don't know."

"Prongs, what was that all about?"

"Silencio."

Sirius made a rude gesture toward his friends and proceeded to pouting in the corner.

"Lets go Moony. I think we should visit Professor Potter in the hospital wing."

"Agreed."

They found half the class shooed from the hospital wing by Ginny.

"Professor Weasley!"

"Yes Remus? And please, call me Ginny."

"umm…okay…uh, Ginny, is Professor Potter okay?"

"Yes he is. I'm sure he wants to see you. Get in."

mmm…longer than I planned…oh well. BTW, Ren was dedicated to my girlfriend Lizbeth RENee…so there…please review.


	5. The Prank

Harry lay in the hospital wing, gathering his thoughts since the nurse made him stay there to rest. The veil where Sirius fell through and died. The image of the battle in the Department of Mysteries came back to him. He thought of Sirius' laugh as he fell and Harry insisting that he is not dead. Tears were forming in his eyes when the door opened and the marauders (minus peter, of course) entered. He gave a weak smile.

"Hello boys"

"How are you sir?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm alright. And call me Harry"

Ginny snorted and Ren hissed from his bedside table.

_Stupid lying git._

Sirius noticed and asked,

"Uh, Harry? Were you a Slytherin? Because you always carry this snake around." He gestured at Ren.

_This snake!? I have a name, you mangy dog!_

Sirius couldn't understand this but he did catch the violent hiss and pulled back his hand.

"I can see a healthy relationship Padfoot." James sneered.

"Yeah Pads, me and Prongs wish you luck in your attempt in wooing that fair maiden."

Both boys stifled their laughter at that. Sirius, as per regulations, pouted.

"How did you know that it's a girl?"

"I just know it."

"It is a girl, isn't it professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, Ren here is of the feminine side. And, as I said, call me Harry unless you want detention."

The six people spent the day talking until the nurse let Harry go in the afternoon.

"See you tomorrow Harry!"

Harry turned to Ginny.

"I like those boys."

"Of course you do…one is your father and the other two are your father figures."

"Makes sense…now, I have to find some bonding time with my mum."

==================================page break=================================

Harry entered the Great Hall the following morning to see everyone in the Slytherin table with green hair. He looked up at the teacher's table and saw that the teachers were all staring at the marauders, who wore innocent looks on their faces. He shook his head and joined the staff, sitting next to Ginny, who was busy wolfing down the eggs on her plate.

"POTTER! BLACK!"

Professor McGonagall and Professor Slangen, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master, **(Author's Note: I know its Slughorn but bear with me, I'm planning on using this guy sometime in the future. BTW, Slangen is Norwegian for snake.)**, were shouting at the top of their lungs. Ginny poked Harry and said, "Only the casters of the spell can remove it. I wish my Bat-Bogey was like that."

Harry grinned.

"Finite Incantatem."

The spell was lifted from the Slytherins. Everyone stared in shock because they all knew that when a Marauder casts a spell, only a Marauder can remove that spell. But nobody was more shocked than Dumbledore who noticed that Harry didn't even pull out his wand.

_Interesting_, he thought.

==================================page break=================================

Harry entered the classroom to tumultuous applause. The marauders even ran up to him and asked him how he did it and that sort of thing. It was when Ginny entered and yelled something along the lines of "Shut up and let's get this lesson over with" did the noise subside.

"So…dueling. If I remember correctly, Miss Evans informed that you learned jinxes curses, defensive spells…most of which are useful in dueling. But, I do believe that experience is a lot more useful than words, so I'm gonna put each of you in pairs and you can duel to your heart's content. Potter and Evans, Black and Lupin, Snape and Pettigrew…"

The classroom was filled with spells flying in every direction and shields charms either blocking them or crippling under the force of said spells.

"That's enough people. I do believe that we have a visitor."

The class turned and sure enough, they saw Professor Slangen standing in the doorway, watching them with an amused expression.

"Why are you here." Typical Ginny, blunt and to the point.

"You see, I'm here to give detentions to Potter, Black and Lupin for their early morning prank. However, I will let it slip since you have provided me with…amusement." She finished with a smirk.

"Amusement? Pardon me, but I hardly think of dueling as amusing."

"We have different opinions in this matter then, Potter." Sangen spat.

"Indeed. But, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I daresay that my opinion is what matters, no?"

"Well, if you think that your so darn important, then why don't we have a duel? Tonight at dinnertime. The Great Hall, front of the whole school. Unless your chicken?" she smirked at that.

"Agreed. Goodbye Slangen." And he closed the door with his wand.

The marauders looked at each other. Professor Sangen was next only to McGonagall and Dumbledore when it comes to dueling.


	6. The Duel

The whole school was looking forward to the upcoming duel. In fact, there is a tower-wide betting pool in Gryffindor Tower. Professor Sangen was renowned as one of the best duelists of that time. Of course, there is the fact that Harry was not from that time, but most people didn't know that.

"Who're you betting on Prongsie?"

"Isn't it obvious Padfoot?"

"Not really."

"I'm a Potter and I'm betting on a Potter. Simple as that."

"Ohhh….You should have said so…"

This conversation would have gone on if not for Lily's entrance.

"Oy! Lily! Will you go out with me?"

Lily ignored him and stormed up the stairs to the girls dorm. James turned to Remus.

"Moooooooooonyyyy!!! Why doesn't she like me!?"

"Reading between the lines Prongs, I think she thinks that you are an…what was it again…'arrogant, bigheaded toerag'…" Remus replied. "Just lay off her for a while and try to act more mature."

Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Mature? The last time you told James to be mature, he ended up being cursed by Lily."

"Well, if somebody didn't translate 'mature' to 'levitate Snape in the Great Hall and bring him down in front of Lily, he might have stood a chance."

Sirius grinned sheepishly at that.

==================================page break=================================

The marauders entered the Great Hall to find a wide open space in the middle. It seems that the staff also looks forward to the duel. Harry was calmly finishing his treacle tart in one corner while talking to Ginny. Sangen was nowhere to be found.

"Are you going to stand there all night boys. You are blocking the doorway." A sneering voice came from behind them.

James spun around shocked and found himself face to face with his Potions teacher.

"Sorry professor. We were just looking for a seat."

"Well, make sure you find good ones then. Wouldn't want to miss your Defense teachers humiliation, would you?"

James, Sirius and Remus found seats across Lily, Alice and Mary.

"So ladies…you are privileged to be in the company of none other than Sirius Black."

"Bugger off Sirius" Lily replied hotly. James however decided to listen to Remus' advice for once and didn't say anything. Instead, he focused on Harry.

He looks so calm, he thought.

Once the food disappeared from their plates, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.

"Tonight, we will have a spectacular duel between your Potions Master, a renowned duelist, Professor Sangen and your new DADA teacher, Professor Potter. All knids of spells are allowed save for the unforgivable. Begin."

Sangen and Harry stood facing each other and bowed stiffly. Then they raised their wands.

"Stupefy"

A jet of red light burst from Sangen's wand and headed straight for Harry. With an almost lazy flick of his wand, Harry blocked the spell. Ren was hissing comments from Harry's sleeve.

_Pathetic excuse for a stunner…_

Harry smiled and gestured for Sangen to continue. She answered with a snarl and launched another blast of red light at him, which was blocked in the same way as the first. Sangen started to taunt him.

"What? A Defense teacher who knows nothing but defense? Get a grip, you wont win a duel just by blocking my spells." At this, she cast another spell at Harry. "Incendio" and flames erupted from the tip of her wand.

The duel continued like this for several minutes, her trying a wide variety of spells, including _Sectumsempra_, but none of her spells can get past Harry's shield.

"Didn't your mother teach you to cast even a basic offensive spell or two, Potter!"

At the mention of his mother, Harry stiffened. Sangen seeing her chance yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and Harry's wand flew from his hand to the floor.

"Is that all you can do? Pathetic!"

Harry is already extremely pissed by that time.

"How can my mother teach me spells when she died when I was one!!! Expelliarmus!" The force of the same Disarming spell that killed the future Voldemort was enough send the poor Potions Master flying. She hit the far wall, slid to the floor and slumped there, unconscious. The audience was silent with shock then they began to cheer.

"I believe that the winner of this duel is Professor Potter. Minerva, can you please bring our Potions master to the hospital wing? I think that she needs a vacation for now. After you do that, call Horace Slughorn. Tell him that the Potions post is temporarily available." Dumbledore said.

Ren was hissing to her hearts content.

_He beat you, you ugly, old fag…pathetic excuse for a witch_.

Ginny ran forward and hugged Harry. "I knew you'd win!"

The Great Hall was full of applause but some people were silently pondering things. Namely Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and Dumbledore. They were all thinking the same thing.

_He won the duel with his wand on the floor…_

**There! I think Ill update tomorrow too.**

**Lillyflower08****: Glad you like it…heres that update your looking for.**

**Allyieh****: You just gave me something to think about.**


	7. The Snake

Harry's sixth year class waited eagerly for his arrival. Everyone was talking about the duel the night before and Harry's spectacular victory. They all became silent when the door opened and Ginny entered the room.

"Harry will not be able to teach today because he is busy…ah, going down memory lane. So, as his assistant, it is my duty to act as a substitute teacher. But, owing to the fact that we haven't had a proper introduction yet, I think that we should just try to get to know each other today. Now, I already know a lot about you…" and she looked at the marauders, for they have been visiting Harry and Ginny every evening, "but you barely know me, so I'm gonna let you ask your questions and I'll answer them truthfully or I won't answer at all."

Lily raised her hand.

"Yes Lily"

"How old are you Ptofessor?"

"I'm seventeen."

This shocked the class so much and Sirius even choked on his sugar quill. James in fact, choked on his real quill.

"R-really?" Sirius managed to say.

"Yes Sirius, so just call me Ginny. Professor makes me feel old… and I already have a boyfriend so stop ogling at me." She said with a straight face.

And indeed, almost all boys went from staring at her to looking at their feet. In doing so, they noticed the crimson snake curled around Ginny's ankles, fast asleep.

=================================page break==================================

Harry was heading for his class, still thinking about his parents.

"_Didn't your mother teach you to cast even a basic offensive spell or two, Potter!"_

"_How can my mother teach me spells when she died when I was one!!! Expelliarmus!"_

He was jerked back to reality when he heard shrieks from his classroom.

================================page break===================================

Ginny was trying to control the students with help from the marauders (they know that Ren is Harry's pet of course) but their efforts were futile. The shrieking stopped however when the door burst open with a loud BANG and there stood Harry, looking extremely tired.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!?" He demanded.

_These idiotic midgets you call students just disturbed my beauty sleep!_

Harry shook his head. Then he looked at his students and calmly explained the situation.

"This here is Ren, a good friend of mine. And of course, Sirius Black's crush" he added thoughtfully.

The marauders laughed at this and soon, the rest of the class joined in laughing at Sirius' expense. And, very predictably, he, once again, pouted.

"Okay, settle down. What were you doing in class Gin?"

"We were having heart to heart talks." She replied with a grin. "And now, its your turn."

"Fine."

Lily, is once again, the first to raise her hand.

"Where did you get that scar sir?"

Harry tensed. It was ironic that it was his mom who asked about the scar.

"_Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"_

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now!"_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead---"_

"_Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"_

"When I was one, Voldemort came after my family. My father tried to hold him off… My mother, she died trying to save me…And when He cast the Killing Curse, my mother's love protected me and instead of killing me, it rebounded on Voldemort and I got the scar." He said this in a flat voice and a blank expression on his face.

The marauders looked at each other. They didn't know that.

**Well, thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Msedward****: That is my plan. Not gonna tell when though.**

**Aliceinwonderland2008****: Yes, he can.**

**Angharad xoxo****: I'm still in high school so updates will be frequent.**


	8. The Detention

**Chapter 8 then…this is becoming almost a routine =))**

**Aliceinwonderland2000****: Sorry bout your name in the last chapter. And as I said, being a high school student with nothing better to do on weekends results in frequent updates.**

**Lillyflower08****: I hope that those questions will be answered in this chapter. XD**

**Msedward****: Pardon, but what does ** mean?**

================================page break===================================

The whole room was silent for a while. Then a thought occurred to James and he raised his hand.

"James?"  
"Wouldn't we have heard about it if Voldemort got grievously injured by his own curse?"

Harry pondered this for a moment.

"Think about it. Voldemort may be powerful but he still relies mostly on deception and cunning. People would think that his disappearance was meant to lull them into a false sense of security. It wouldn't occur to them that Voldemort lost his powers for a wjile. But, as we all know, he is alive and well today so constant vigilance is recommended."

At these words, Frank Longbottom frowned. Alice nudged him.

"He sounds like my dad's best friend. You know, the auror Alastor Moody."

"Maybe they're friends too?"

"Maybe."

=================================page break==================================

The students were discussing things during lunchtime. Lily was the most…er…energetic in these discussions.

"I can't believe that someone can love someone so much that she will die for him!!!"

Everyone who heard this looked pointedly at James who just shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know about that Lils…" Alice hinted.

"What are you talking about?"

At that exact moment, there was a commotion at the Slytherin table. Where Snape and Bellatrix was seated now sat two black-furred primates.

"POTTER! BLACK!" Mcgonagall was yelling.

James, however, was busy banging his head on the table.

"POTTER" which was Lily.

"I had nothing to do with it! I swear!"

"You expect me to believe that you did not do a prank on Snape!"

"Under normal circumstances, no, but it was all Sirius this time!"

But Lily just folded her arms and glowered at him. James smacked Sirius on the hand.

"I told you! No pranks!" He hissed.

"Why? You're the one who needs to mature to get Evans. I am perfectly content with being the immature sex-god that I am."

"Yes, but somehow, she always blames me!"

At this point, Lily resumed her shouting rant.

"Will you please stop talking as if I'm not here!"

James looked at her, then dragged Sirius by the ears towards the far end of the table before yelling at him.

===================================page break================================

Mcgonagall stood, still glowering at the two boys. Harry also rose.

"Allow me Minerva." Ginny giggled.

"Very well, Harry. I am getting tired of giving them detention.

Harry strode down the table and stopped behind the marauders.

"Let's see…Potter, Black and Lupin, come to my office tonight for your detention. Seven o'clock sharp."

James and Remus started to protest, but Harry turned his back on them so that they won't see the grin on his face.

==================================page break=================================

There was a knock on Harry's door.

"Enter."

The three boys walked into the room looking nervous. Harry laughed.

"Lock the door boys. I gave you detention so that Minnie won't bore you to deaths. Just think of it as another one of your visits, eh?"

The boys stared at Harry in surprise.

"He's even cooler than we thought Prongs!"

"He sure is Pads, he sure is."

Harry had to get things clear though.

"When anybody asks, tell them you wrote lines or something. I don't want to get in trouble, understand?"

"Yessir."

They spent the whole detention with Sirius spouting prank ideas and James and Remus trying to stop him from pranking people. For James' sake.

Harry stared at his three fathers.

_Feisty, aren't they._

He looked at his faithful companion, and nodded.

===================================page break================================

"They're up to something, I know it."

"What makes you say that Lils?"

"Potter did not ask me out for two days and he did not take the blame for a prank…"

"I think that it was just Sirius."

"Im starting to think that too…but you can't deny that they're up to something!"

"Yes, I can."

"Alice, you don't know them like I do."

"You don't know anything about them."

"What?"

"You see, when I started hanging put with Frank," she had a dreamy look ", he told me stuff about them that they don't show the public."

"Like?"

"Why are you interested?"

"Because. Anyways, back to the main problem. They are up to something!"

"How can you tell?"

"I told you, he didn't ask me out and---"

Alice cut her off.

"And you miss him and the attention he gives you huh?"

"What? Alice! How can you say such a thing!?"

"So, do you?"

"Yes."

**That's about it… Let's see…I have exams tomorrow so I'll update later instead of studying. XD**


	9. The Werewolf

"Ow! Sirius, stop stepping on my foot!"

"Shut up, you two. We don't want to get caught."

"But Prongs! He stepped on my foot!"

"Prongsie said shut up, Wormtail."

It was the full moon and the marauders are on their monthly trip to the Shrieking Shack to visit Remus. They reached the Entrance Hall without further incident.

================================page break===================================

Lily was furious. Minutes ago, she heard sniggering and, suddenly, the portrait hole opened on its own accord. She's heard enough rumors about James' invisibility cloak to guess who it was.

"Sneaking out again? They're gonna lose all the points I got for knowing Cheering Charms!" she yelled at Alice.

"God, Lily. If your so concerned about that, why don't you go after them."

"I think I will." And she stormed off.

================================page break===================================

Harry looked out the window.

"Gin, it's a full moon tonight… you think they'll be alright?"

"Harry, they've been doing it for months. I'm sure they're alright. Now stop worrying and snog me senseless."

Ren was not looking forward to their snogging session.

_I'd rather not witness that._

And she slithered out the door.

=================================page break==================================

"Stop fidgeting Wormy, and press the bloody knot!"

"Alright, alright. Stop poking me!"

Wormtail transformed into a black rat and scurried toward the base of the tree, avoiding the swinging branches. He pressed his paw into a small knot and the tree abruptly froze.

"Let's go."

"Way ahead of you Prongs."

Sirius transformed into a massive, black dog while James transformed into a magnificent stag. They entered the hole between the tree's roots. Wormtail was about to enter when the tree came back to life and hit him in the face with one big branch. It sent him flying towards the hole where Padfoot picked him up in his mouth.

==================================page break=================================

Lily could not believe her eyes.

_They're animagi? But that's illegal!_, she thought.

Then she followed them into the tunnel.

"James? Sirius? Peter? James?" she called out into the darkness.

==================================page break=================================

"James? Sirius? Peter? James?"

The animals heard this and panicked.

_Lily!, _James thought,_ why is she here!_ Then, _she said my name twice! But more importantly, why is she here!_

Sirius however was frantic. _Crap, crap, crap, crap…_

Wormtail is strangely calm. _I like cheese…_ whether this is the effect of the blow he took a while ago is unknown.

===================================page break================================

He is again furious. Trapped in a wooden cage. No prey, nothing to bite, to scratch, to ravage. Then he perked up. He smelled his usual company. The stag, the dog and the rat…but he smelled something else. Something vaguely familiar. Something that his instincts told him to attack at the next possible opportunity. A human. He sniffed the air and clawed a wooden board until it revealed a dark hole. He remembers it. The exit that he and the animals use every month. The stag lifts a patch of the floor to reveal the tunnel. He howled into the night and ran into the darkness.

====================================page break===============================

Lily heard the howl. She knew that she has to run but she was frozen in fear. She heard something running towards her.

"Lumos."

The tip of her wand emitted a light which allowed her to see the stag galloping towards her. It pushed her out of the tunnel with its antlers. More noises from the tunnel and another howl. A shaggy black dog came bounding into view, a rat perched on top of its head. Last to come out was a full-fledged werewolf.

"Oh shit…"

The werewolf stared at her for a while before lunging. She stood frozen, knowing that she is gonna die. She closed her eyes, expecting a sharp pain somewhere, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to find the werewolf caught in the stags antlers.

===================================page break================================

He can't take it. The stag was between him and his prey! He howled into the night and flailed. One of his limbs got unstuck from the stag's antlers and he slashed the stag in the side. Grunting in pain, the stag limped backward. He lunged for the girl again, but the stag blocked him again. Anger surged through him and he went berserk. He scratched and bit the stag, which after some time, buckled and collapsed. He looked up and saw the girl.

==================================page break=================================

_Stupid Lily!_, Sirius was thinking, _ what was she doing in that tunnel!?_

He sprinted as fast as he can towards the source of the growling, grunting and howling sounds. What he saw shocked him. James was bloody unconscious. Make that bloody _and_ unconscious. Remus was inching towards Lily. So, Sirius did the only sensible thing at the time.

===================================page break================================

Lily was frozen in terror. She stared as the werewolf moved closer. Then, as it was about to strike, a black blur shot from somewhere and hit the werewolf. She turned and saw the black dog wrestling with the wolf on the ground…and losing. She felt a weak nudge on her shoulder and saw the stag, covered in blood, gesturing towards the castle. She nodded and ran.


	10. The Revelation

**Thanks for reviewing guys…exams tomorrow…that means I'll get home early and that means I can update early. =))**

The following morning, Remus woke in the hospital wing feeling like he's been run over by a hippogriff.

"Hey Moony. How are you?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a hippogriff."

"Yeah, you took a beating last night."

"Why, what happened? And where's Prongs?"

"Prongs is on the bed beside you. You should ask him what happened."

Remus looked at his other side and found James. He was conscious but his breathing was shallow and he had a huge gash on his leg. Remus doubted that that was the only wound he had.

"Prongs, what happened last night?"

=================================page break==================================

Lily woke with a start. Remembering last night's events, she shot up and dressed.

"Woah! Slow down there eager beaver. What's gotten into you? It's a weekend if you think there are classes." Alice said from her bed.

"Alice! There's a werewolf in the grounds! Last night!"

"Like I said, slow down girl! Now, deep breaths and tell me what happened…slowly."

"Last night I followed James and the others outside. There was a werewolf and this stag and a dog saved me and…"

Something clicked in Lily's mind.

_James was the stag! And Sirius was the dog! Peter was the rat so…_

She dashed out of the dorm leaving a very confused Alice behind.

==================================page break=================================

"Prongs, I'm so sorry! Lily could've been killed and you too and…"

"Shut it Moony. Its not your fault."

Remus was about to respond when Lily burst through the door.

"Remus!"

"Lily! I'm so sorry. You could've died and…"

As Remus ranted on and on, Lily looked at James and Sirius.

"He has issues."

"…and you won't tell right?"

"Of course not! It's not your fault you're a…er…"

"That he's got a furry little problem?" James supplied.

"Yes. It's not your fault Remus. You two, however, are illegal Animagi and should be locked up in Azkaban!"

"Hey! If we weren't Animagi, you would've died last night!"

"If you didn't become Animagi, I would not have needed to follow you!"

"You still did not need to follow us!"

Lily couldn't think of a scathing comeback to this.

"So, you decided to become Animagi just because you like breaking the rules huh!?" and, for the n-th time, she stormed off.

"Liiiily! It's not like that!"

"Bad luck mate."

"Sorry Prongs. It's my fault."

"For the last time Moony, it is not your fault!"

"But if I wasn't a werewolf, none of this would have happened and Lily might not hate you."

James laughed.

"Even if you were not a werewolf, she still hates me…"

================================page break===================================

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Nothing."

"Lils, I've known you too long to know when somethings wrong…so what's wrong?"

"Potter!" and she proceeded to tell the whole story to Alice.

"And please don't tell anyone about Remus…"

"I won't…but what makes you so sure that James and Sirius became animagi just for the sake of breaking rules?"

"Well, what else could they become Animagi for?"

It was at that moment that Remus and Sirius entered the Common Room.

"Hey Remus! Lily told me about yesterday!" Alice called out. Remus blanched.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I wont tell. So Sirius, Lily thinks that you, James and Peter became Animagi because it's against the rules."

"I don't think so. I know so."

"Yeah well, Lily can be downright stupid sometimes…like the fact that she thinks that James' feelings for her is a joke!" Sirius yelled before storming up the stairs. Remus looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry. He just doesn't like it when James is depressed."

"Where is James anyway?"

"Hospital wing. I thrashed him good last night. And Lily, they didn't become Animagi for no reason."

"I didn't say that they don't have a reason, I said that they did it for the sake of rule breaking!"

Remus silenced her with a look that was so un-Remuslike that she shut up.

"Do you know how painful it is to be a werewolf?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"I was separated from humans to bite so I bit and scratch myself. My howls of pain started the rumours that the Shrieking Shack is haunted. They became Animagi because a werewolf is only a danger to people…they did it to keep me company. Haven't you noticed that the Shack was silent lately?"

Lily and Alice looked dumbstruck.

"Wow." Was all Alice could say.

"Yeah…Remus I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me Lily. James is still in the hospital wing. Oh yeah, Alice told us that you like James but you won't date him because you don't want to be one of the girls he dates then dumps. Well, I think your confusing him with Padfoot because James was too busy chasing you to date other girls. Good night."

And with those wise words of wisdom, Remus went to bed.

"God, I'm so stupid!"


	11. The Hallucination

James Potter was waiting for Lily on the altar with his best friend and best man Sirius Black. The piano played "Here Comes the Bride" and James saw Lily, walking down the path with Mr. Evans.

"Do you, James Potter, take Lily Evans as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lily looked at James.

"James? James?"

James woke with a start to see Lily beside him.

"Lily? Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything but…" he trailed off after seeing Lily's wand.

"Please don't hex me, please don't hex me, please don't hex me…" he chanted.

"James? I wont hex you, although if you don't stop that, I'm gonna curse you to oblivion. I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

"Please don't hex me, please don't hex me, please---what?"

"I'm sorry for thinking that you became Animagi just to break rules. Remus told me everything and I'm sorry for breaking your heart all those times because I thought that you just want to date me and dump me and I'm sorry for hexing you all those times and…"

"Lils…"

"And I'm sorry for blaming you for Sirius' pranks and…"

"LILS!"

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy apologizing to you!?"

"It's okay, don't worry…but you reject me because you think I'm Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"Then will you go out with me?"

"Alright."

"I understand if you don't want to, I mean I know that you…what?"

"I said, alright I'll go out with you. James? James? Wow, I made _the_ James Potter faint."

=================================page break==================================

That evening in the Gryffindor common room…

"Moony?"

"What?"

"Am I hallucinating?"

"What!?"

"I asked you whether I'm hallucinating or not."

"How the hell should I know Padfoot!?"

"Juts look up from your book and tell me whether I'm hallucinating or not!"

Remus looked up.

"Padfoot, am I hallucinating?"

Both were too shocked to notice the red snake slither out of the portrait hole.

_Great…just great…I went all the way up here so that I won't witness Harry and Ginny sucking each other's mouths and what do I see? His parents doing the same…_

==================================page break=================================

News of Lily and James being together spread through the school like wildfire. In fact, Ginny entered the Great Hall extremely pissed because Harry kept jumping up and down in their room and shouting "I'm going to be born!" over and over again. He was actually too excited to defend himself from Ginny' Bat-Bogey hex and is now in the hospital wing. Sirius and Remus still could not get over the initial shock and went down to breakfast highly subdued. Professor Mcgonagall handed over ten sickles to Professor Dumbledore.

"That will teach you to bet against the house, Minerva" He said with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

**Short, but I was eating while writing this so bear with me.**


	12. The Slaughter

James and Lily stepped out of the Three Broomsticks not knowing that they were being followed.

"Moony! Look at them! They look so cute together! Our Prongs is growing up!!!"

"Shut up Padfoot!"

"Quiet! Both of you!"

"Why did we even have to go with them Harry?"

"Because I said so. Now let's go or we'll lose them!"

=================================page break==================================

"James? Why do I have the feeling that we're being followed?"

"I have a hunch…Sirius! Remus!"

Sirius and Remus came over from behind a bush. They cowered under Lily's glare.

"Why the hell have you been spying on us!?"

"We're not spying! We were…observing!"

Lily shot Sirius a look and he scurried away.

"COWARD!"

"I'M NOT A COWARD! JUST LOGICALLY EVASIVE!"

"God, he sounds like you Moony."

=================================page break==================================

Harry and Ginny were sniggering as Sirius ran towards them. Then they saw it. An emerald green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth up in the sky.

"He can't be here, right Harry?"

Ren answered.

_No, he's not…I would have sensed Nagini a mile away._

Harry translated this for Ginny and she nodded.

"Death Eaters!" Sirius shouted.

=================================page break==================================

"Lily! Run!" James was yelling as he dueled one of the cloaked figures.

"No!"

"Go!"  
Remus and Sirius took down another Death Eater when a stunning spell headed straight for Lily. James saw this and jumped in the way. The force of the spell knocked him back a good ten meters.

"James!"

==================================page break=================================

Harry saw his dad get Stunned and his mom rushing to his side. Anger surged through him, amplifying his already formidable reserves of magic. He drew his wand and started casting Disarming spells more powerful than the Death Eater's Stunning spells.

"STUPEFY!!!"

The Death Eater who stunned his father flew ten feet in the air and crashed back into solid ground. Harry launched another Stunning spell at him and the impact cracked the earth. Needless to say, said Death Eater just got eaten by death. With the students fighting the Death Eaters, it was a battle. With Harry in the mix, it was manslaughter. Death Eaters were cowering before him. Of course, he left none of them alive to tell Voldemort about his presence.

==================================page break=================================

James woke in the hospital wing aching all over.

"James? You're awake!" And suddenly, Lily was hugging him like he's been out cold for three days.

"How long was I out?"

""Five days mate."

James turned and saw his two loyal friends and one not-so-loyal friend, staring at him.

"What happened? I remember the Dark Mark and Death Eaters and…is everybody okay?"

His friends looked grim.

"Who…who died?" he asked fearing the answer.

"Death Eaters…all of them…"

"What?"

"Remus and I, well, we were dueling this guy when you got stunned. Lily was shouting and people were running everywhere. Of course, the teachers were up at school. I think that was why they chose to attack that day. Luckily, Harry and Ginny was with us when we spied on you…" his voice cracked and Lily was white as a sheet. "I never saw anybody get angry like that. He just strode forward and I'll tell you this, he could kill Voldemort with a Disarming spell, that's for sure."

Remus helped Sirius elaborate.

"It was slaughter. If you were watching, you'd think that the Death Eaters were the victims…"

Lily was sobbing hysterically.

"Well, why are you all looking so down? We won right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Look, at least he's on our side! Who knows what kind of shit we'll be in if he's one of them!"

Lily calmed down enough to say her part.

"He's right. We were lucky that he was there. Who knows what could have happened?"

James sat up.

"The point is, this is war. We'll never achieve anything if we show mercy to our enemies because they sure as hell won't give us any. Now quit moping and help me up. I'm hungry."

===================================page break================================

Harry was in his office mulling things over.

_I shouldn't have lost control like that…I took so many lives…_

He looked up when his office door opened and Dumbledore came in.

"Ah, Professor Potter, may I sit down?"

Harry gestured silently to a chair in front of his desk.

"Mister Lupin has informed of this weekend's events…I assume that was the reason that Miss Weasley has been taking over your class these last few days?"

"Yes sir…It's just that…I lost my temper and…" he trailed off.

"I understand Harry, but think! If you hadn't ended their lives, they would have reported to their master. He would know that a powerful wizard was staying at Hogwarts and he will go after you. He will try to sway you to his cause."

"I'll never join him…He killed my parents, my godfather, a father-figure of mine…"

Dumbledore looked at him with piercing, blue eyes.

"Who are these people you're talking about Harry?"

Harry looked up. Emerald met blue for some time.

"I don't belong here Professor…I traveled back in time to meet the parents I never knew…James Potter, Lily Evans…Sirius and Remus…"

Dumbledore spoke kindly.

"I see…I do not expect you to reveal more things about the future but I appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me this. But, I also expect you back to teaching by Monday. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."


	13. The Recovery

The marauders were using their DADA classes thinking up new pranks or discussing the attack on Hogsmeade. Ginny came to their classes but she just sat at her desk staring into empty space. So, they were all surprised when Harry entered the room.

"Good morning."

The students then began asking questions about the recent events, for as usual, the rumors are extremely far from the truth.

"I hardly think that it is essential for you to know the details, but I do want you to be prepared so, in five words or less, the Death Eaters attacked. In these dangerous times, it is better if we are always prepared. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!" he shouted the last part making them jump in their seats.

==================================page break=================================

"Professor?"

"Yes Mister Longbottom?"

"Do you know Mad-Eye Moody?"

It was after the class and Frank stayed to confirm some things.

"We've met…why?"

"It's because…you sound just like him with all that constant vigilance stuff."

"I see."

===================================page break================================

"Hey Moony!"

"Yes Padfoot?"

"Who's that?"

"Huh?"

"That girl at the Ravenclaw table!"

"I think her name was Amelia Bones…why?"

"I like her."

Jame sand Lily entered the Great Hall and sat beside them.

"What's up?" James asked, spraying Remus with sausage.

"James!"

"Sorry Lily. So, what's up?"

"Padfoot likes Amelia Bones." Remus stated matter-of-factly.

"That is not a good idea."

Sirius pouted…again.

"Why not? After all, I am devilishly handsome and incredulously hot."

"Moony, did you teach him new words again?"

"Might have come up."

"Proooongsie! Why is it NOT a good idea for me to date her?"

Remus answered that one.

"Because, Padfoot, you are like cholesterol to girls. Tastes good, but bad for the heart."

"Nice analogy Remus."

"Thanks Lils."

"Sooo…you think I taste good?"

"What!? No! I was talking in a girls' point of view!"

"So you have a girly side? Explains your time of month huh?"

James was laughing very hard at this point, spraying Remus with scrambled eggs. Remus glared at him.

"Face it Remus, when it comes to idiotic conversations, none of us can stand against the king of idiocy himself."

"Yeah, what Prongs said. You can't beat me when it comes to idiotic--- wait, I am not an idiot!"

Their "idiotic" conversation has become very loud that it reached the teacher's table. In fact, everyone in the hall was laughing at Sirius' expense.

"I AM NOT A BLOODY IDIOT!!!"

"Hmmm…is that because you are not bloody? Just and idiot then Mister Black?"

"Shut up you!"

"BLACK! I hardly think that that is how you speak to your teachers!" Mcgonagall yelled.

Sirius gulped and turned around to see Harry smiling at him.

"That would be another detention for the three of you…tonight at seven?"

"But professor! James and Remus had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh contraire, Miss Evans, they started the conversation."

"But that's unfair"

"Stop it Lily."

"But James…"

She caught James' eye and she looked at Harry who winked at her.

"Would you like to join them in detention Miss Evans?"

"What? No Professor…"

But James nudged her and she sighed.

"Fine."

====================================page break===============================

Remus knocked on the door and after a few seconds, they heard a faint "come in". They entered to see Harry sitting on the desk and Ginny sitting on his lap. Lily was panicking.

"I got detention…I got detention…I got detention…"

"Lily, shut up."

Lily looked up at the two teachers.

"What's the punishment then?"

To her surprise, everybody laughed at her.

"Lilyflower…"Sirius started, "He only gives us _detention_ so the other teachers would think that we were punished already" before laughing again.

"Oh…"

"Hey look Padfoot! It's your best friend." James said as they saw Ren crawling/ slithering towards them

_When was the last time you lot visited!?_

"She misses you." Harry translated for them.

"What? How'd you know that?"

"I'm a Parseltongue, Sirius."

"Oh…so you were in Slytherin then?"

"Nope. Me and Ginny are from Gryffindor."

After the initial shock, they spent the whole night talking and getting to know each other even more.

**So, I made this one with a lighter mood because the last chapter was pretty dark and angsty.**


	14. The Noise

Harry woke up to an annoying, screeching sound.

"Bloody hell…"he mumbled groggily.

"What in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts is that!?" Ginny yelled beside him.

"Gin, normally, I'd agree with such an accurate statement but please don't shout it in my ear when there is already and unidentified noise coming from somewhere."

_Can't a snake sleep in peace around here!!!_

Harry sighed.

===================================page break================================

"Not again…Moooony!!!"

"What is it Prongs?"

"It's that noise again!"

"You should have been used to it by now Prongs."

"Well, I'm not. And please shut it up."

"After breakfast."

"Why?"

"To see people's reactions." Remus answered with a mischievous grin.

James grinned as well and both rushed to breakfast.

===================================page break================================

"There it is again Alice!"

"Lily, calm down."

"NO! I will not calm down. That could be a banshee or something…"

"Lils, we hear it every once in a while. You should get used to it."

"Fine. But that doesn't mean that I won't try to find out what it is." She replied sticking her tongue out at Alice.

"Oh…very mature Lily, very mature."

====================================page break===============================

"POTTER!!!"

"Gotta go Moony, Minnie's calling." And James dashed off with a slice of toast between his teeth.

"What is that unearthly noise Potter!"

"I have a theory Professor, but I swear that I have nothing, absolutely nothing to do with it!"

"JAAAAMES!!!"

"Hi Lily."

"Don't you Hi Lily me! What is that noise!"

"As I was saying to Minnie here…"

"Excuse me Potter, what did you just call me?"

"Er…As I was saying to Professor Mcgonagall here, I have a theory as to what it is but…"

"I don't give a bloody damn as to what it is! Just shut it UP!"

"I'll get right on it then."

"POTTER!!!"

They turned to see Ginny almost trample other students as she made her way to James.

"There's a bloody noise up your bloody dormitory tearing my bloody ears of my bloody head! Now shut the bloody thing up before I rip your bloody arse apart!"

James' eyes widened in fear. Ginny drew her wand.

"I am not kidding Potter…" she said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Um…right. Follow me. Moony!"

"Yes Prongs?"

"We're shutting the thing up."

"Right.. Good luck with that."

"But you always shut it up!"

=================================page break==================================

Harry entered the boy's dormitory, his ears throbbing. The sound seems to come from the bathroom. He was about to blast the door open when Professor Mcgonagall, James, Lily, Ginny, Remus and a bunch of other Gryffindor students burst into the room.

"Harry, do you think a banshee got in here?"

James and Remus laughed, although it was barely audible because of the extremely loud shrieking coming from the bathroom. Remus walked forward and knocked on the door.

"Minnie's kissing Dumbledore." He stated like a password, looking apologetically at Professor Mcgonagall. Immediately, the sound stopped. Then the door swung open and out came a half-naked Sirius.

"Bloody hell, Moony! Are you selling my body or what!?"

Everybody was laughing now.

"Sirius," Remus started, "From now on, you are banned from singing in the shower ever again."

**Just a thought and as I thought, I also thought that it fits in with the story so I thought that I'd put it in because I thought that you'd like it. So, what do you thought, er, I mean think?**


	15. The Heartbreak

The following morning, Sirius was about to enter the bathroom when Remus stopped him.

"No singing Sirius."

"But…"

"No singing."

"Whatever."

===================================page break================================

"Moony!"

"Prongs, I am right beside you and your mouth is unbelievably close to my ear which is greatly improved by my being a werewolf, yet you find it suitable to yell as loud as you can?"

"I don't know what you just said and I really don't care. There's a full moon tonight."

"I know! Why do you deem it necessary to keep reminding me every…two minutes?" he finished after glancing at his watch."

"Oooh! Someone is getting cranky. Is it that time of month already Moony?"

"Padfoot's right Moony. Why are you all grumpy and…hey, where are you going? Moony? Mooooooony!!!"

===================================page break================================

The marauders and Lily were in the common room. Remus has already left for the Shrieking Shack.

"You going with him James?"

"Yeah Lils. He needs us."

"Be careful."

"We always are."

Lily and Sirius snorted.

"Okay, we usually are."

====================================page break===============================

He was trapped again. Wood all around. Walls, walls, floor, roof… No escape. He howled in frustration. After some time, he smelled them. His companions have arrived. He looked down the stairs, his acute eyesight allowing him to see the three animals waiting for him downstairs.

====================================page break===============================

"Ow! What did you do last night Prongs? Fling me into the ceiling!?"

"Hey, it's night my fault that the wolf decided to jump down the stairs and bang his head on the floor!"

"Lighten up Moony. It was hilarious actually."

Remus glared at them and sighed.

"Well, I've had worse."

===================================page break================================

Lily was worrying about James all night. She didn't need the dozens of girls giving her dirty looks just because she is dating James Potter. No, she will not be affected by them. That was until she saw James snogging Emmeline Vance. And now, here she is bawling her eyes out. Poor Lily.

===================================page break================================

Sirius, Remus and James were talking animatedly while walking towards the Great Hall.

"I still can't believe it! I really spent all the time of being a wolf unconscious?"

"Yep. Not our best night because we didn't get to leave the shack, but you looked so peaceful that we didn't want to disturb you."

"How many hours did you spend rehearsing that line Pads?"

"Ahh…give or take four hours."

This surprised Moony.

"Really? That was longer than your last speech and it took two less hours!"

Sirius smacked him on the head.

"Git."

And the instant that they reached their table, Sirius began shoveling food into his mouth. James stared at his friend and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

===================================page break================================

Harry was scanning the Great Hall when he saw James stand up proclaiming his undying love for one Emmeline Vance. With all of Harry's experience with Romilda Vane, one look at his father and he knew exactly what happened. Then he went to find Slughorn.

===================================page break================================

James opened his eyes to see Sirius looming over him.

"What happened?"

"Vance slipped you a love potion mate."

"What?"

"Yeah, so Harry noticed immediately and contacted Slughorn. We found you and Emmeling in a broom closet and trust me, you don't want to know what you were doing."

"We were not shagging were we?" James asked nervously.

"No…not yet anyway. Luckily, we got you an antidote just in time."

"So, no harm done huh?"

Then Alice burst into the room.

"What the hell were you thinking snogging that slut! Do you know what you did to Lily? And to think that she actually gave you a chance! Now, she won't even talk to me. She was right all along, you just wanted her for a one-time fling!" and she stormed off slamming the door behind her. James looked crestfallen. Sirius and Remus looked at him with worried expressions.

==================================page break=================================

"Please Lily! Let me explain!"

"I think you've done enough damage Potter!" she spat out his name like venom. Alice looked at him disgustedly. And both girls went up to the girls' dorm leaving a very heartbroken James behind.

**Angsty haha…Thanks for the reviews guys! Last day of exams tomorrow, woot! And I just finished gyromancer!!! Double Woot! And chapter 15 is no up. Triple Woot!**


	16. The Apology

"Lily! Please listen! I can explain!"

"Can it Potter."

Harry looked at his parents worriedly. He just had to do something.

"Fine! I give up! Go date some other guy! See if I care!" James finally yelled back at Lily.

Yep, Harry must definitely do something.

"Can't you give him a break Lils, IU mean there is a plausible explanation as to his---"

"Black, I am in the mood to hex your precious cargo right now and I swear to Merlin that I'll do it too if you don't shut your mouth!"

Sirius shut his mouth, locked it and threw away the key.

"Lily…"

"And don't get me started on you Lupin!"

===================================page break================================

The following days saw Hogwarts in a depressed mood. James was not his bright and cheery self. He doesn't make jokes, think up pranks or even hex Slytherins. The Marauders were too concerned for James that the prank level was an all-time low. It was after one of their classes when Harry approached Lily.

"Miss Evans? I hear that you broke up with Mister Potter. Is that why he is in such a state?" he asked kindly.

"I don't know Professor."

"I see…Well, if you don't mind my asking, why did you break up with him anyway?"

Tears were forming in Lily's eyes by now and Alice answered the question for her.

"You see Professor, she saw James kissing Emmeline Vance in public."

"And did you hear Mister Potter's side of the story?"

"No sir but…"

"Because as I recall, Mister Black and Mister Lupin approached Professor Slughorn for an antidote for a love potion the same day that you had that shouting match of yours."

Lily and Alice were stunned.

"I think you know what to do Miss Evans." Harry finished, smiling at them.

"T-Thank you Professor…" and she dashed off.

====================================page break===============================

"Well mate, it was great while it lasted…"

"You can't just give up like that Prongs! I mean, you've chased her for three…was it three years? The point is, you gave so much for her and she breaks up with you for something that isn't even your fault! She didn't even let you explain for Merlin's sake. If you ask me, you deserve someone better."

"That's just it Padfoot. There is no one better…"

"Come on mate, you've been sulking for a week! I think it's about time for a prank eh, Monsieur Prongs?"

James gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks Monsieur Padfoot."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome. Now, down to business, we've given Snivellus some breathing space, what do you think?"

====================================page break===============================

Apologizing to James now was harder than apologizing to him before. Before, he was always there, waiting for Lily. But now, he avoids Lily like the plague. She even turned to Alice for help but whenever James sees them, he flinches and walks in the opposite direction, with Sirius shooting them nasty looks. It was her fault and she knew it. She yelled at James so much that he instinctively thinks that whenever she sees him, she's gonna start yelling again. Lily sighed in frustration.

"Alice…"

"I know Lils. I suppose we should have listened to him huh?"

"Yeah…" and she began to cry again.

===================================page break================================

"I miss her Moony…"

"Maybe you should talk to her again Prongs."

"But she's just going to yell at me again!"

"You don't know for sure James…I think you should try again."

James noticed that Remus called him by his real name and decided to take his advice. He pulled out a tattered piece of parchment and poked it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

===================================page break================================

Lily was in the library, gathering her thoughts.

_Lily! Please listen! I can explain!_

_Can it Potter._

_Fine! I give up! Go date some other guy! See if I care!_

She was starting to take James' advice into consideration when she remembered all the good times she had with James and the times that James saved her life. Tears started to form in her eyes for the n-th time that week. As she rushed out of the library, she bumped into a certain someone.

====================================page break===============================

James ran all the way from the Gryffindor common room to the library. He had to fix this. He just had to. "POTTER!" Mcgonagall's voice followed him. "No running in the corridors!!!"

Dumbledore followed the boy with his eyes.

"Minerva, let him be. It can never hurt to have a little more love in the world, can it? Lemon drop?"

James was about to open the library door when it flew open and someone bumped into him. A rather familiar someone.

====================================page break===============================

"James!"

"Lily!" then he instinctively flinched.

_Oh great_,_ he's still afraid of me_, she thought, frowning.

_Crap, she's still mad…_ James thought once he noticed Lily frown.

"James I---"

"Lily! Before you start yelling, shouting, or snapping my head off in general, please let me explain…you see I---mmmpfgh…"

He was cut off as Lily kissed him fully on the mouth. At first, he was too shocked to respond, then he kissed back, releasing all the emotions he stored the past week. It was some time later when they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" James asked sheepishly.

"It wasn't your fault." She was looking around as she spoke.

"Yeah, I suppose…uh, what are you looking for?"

"Is there a broom cupboard somewhere around here?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face.


	17. The Betrayal

Another day in the Marauder's dorms…

"Moony, can I sing in the shower today?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaase?"

"No."

"Prongs?"

"No, Padfoot."

"Why?"

"Because according to Section 69 Article 77 of the Marauder's Code of Misconduct, or MC squared for short, Sirius is not allowed to sing in the shower." James answered in a curt voice. Sirius pouted and entered the bathroom looking crestfallen.

"Prongs?"

"Yes Moony?"

"Did we even make a rule like that?"

"Nah, I made it up. Section 69 Article 77 states that no marauder will raid fellow marauder's underwear drawers lest he suffer the dire consequence of temporary banishment and a fine of twenty Galleons. Not to mention, doing the laundry of the victim."

==================================page break=================================

Harry was facing his daily problem again. How to shut up a noisy class.

"Settle down."

Nobody seemed to hear him.

"Settle down or I'm waking Ginny up."

And, in that instant, there was silence. Of course, they had their own experiences of being on the receiving end of Ginny's temper. Sirius was actually convinced that his backside is never going to be the same ever again. No one bothered to confirm this.

"See? We can get along fine…" Harry continued.

"Psst! Prongs!"

James didn't even glance at Sirius, thinking that it would probably break the "Settle Down" rule.

"Oy! Proongsie!!!"

"Mister Black, is there anything you would like to share to the class?"

"Uh yes, Professor…you see…"

"On second thought, don't answer that question…especially if we're gonna hear about mad underwear and the Giant Squid being a rapist again."

Everyone shuddered as they remembered Sirius' story the last time he was asked to share things with the class.

"Nothin like that Professor. I was just asking Prongs for some…er…parchment…" he finished lamely.

"Parchment?"

"That has got to be the worst alibi ever Padfoot." James whispered while fighting the urge to laugh.

"Yes sir…see, I ran out of parchment and I was asking James to give me some when…"

"So, I am correct in assuming that the piece of paper on your desk is not parchment?"

Sirius glanced at his desk and silently swore when he saw an unused roll of parchment.

"Yes sir..ah, that is the remains of one…" he looked around and his eyes fell on Lily. "Ah…one Petunia Evans who got raped by the Giant Squid after she was lured to the lake by James' dirty underwear…"

The whole class, including Harry, laughed at this. Lily laughed the loudest.

"What is so funny! It's a true to life story! It's even going to be a shampoo opera!"

"That's soap opera, Sirius, and for your information, I have a sister named Petunia."

"Oh…sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it…she's a stupid prick if you ask me…she, what was it, deserved to get raped by the Giant Squid."

Harry looked at Sirius, clearly amused.

"Yes well, for being a very good storyteller, I'm gonna let you off the hook just this once…"

The marauders and Lily choked back their laughter.

=====================================page break==============================

"Oy Snivellus!"

"What do you want Black?"

It was a Saturday afternoon when Sirius picked another fight with Snape. Both boys have already drawn their wands.

"Sectumsempra!"

Sirius blocked the spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand launched itself into the air and landed a few feet away from him. Snape was diving for it when he suddenly found himself levitating a few feet in the air.

"What? Your turning your back on me? Where are your manners Snivellus?"

Snape glowered at Sirius.

"If you know what's good for you, blood traitor, you'd put me down right now."

"And if you know what's good for you Snivellus, your going to shut up right now."

"BLACK!!! What do you think your doing?"

Needless to say, Sirius got detention that night.

=====================================page break==============================

Sirius was fuming the following morning.

"Damn Snivelly got the better of me yesterday…"

"Don't worry Padfoot, we'll get him back."

"No Prongs. I'll get my revenge myself. Mark my words."

"If your sure…just don't get yourself into more trouble. Tomorrow's a full moon."

Sirius lightened up.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

With an evil grin playing on his lips, Sirius dashed off.

"OY! Padfoot! What's the rush!?"

=======================================page break============================

"Oy Snivelly!"

"Piss off Black."

"Now that's just rude…we're gonna go out tomorrow night. Make sure you don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Why are you telling me? If this is another one of your pranks…"

"Nah, we're just accompanying Remus on one of his monthly trips."

"Where does he go Black!? If it's somewhere illegal…You are going to be expelled!"

"Not if I can help it." Sirius shrugged. "But if you really want to know, well, just poke the knot by the Whomping Willow with a really long stick and you'll see a tunnel. That's where we're going. So, see you Snivelly, and please wash your hair before you visit us."


	18. The Secret

"Don't worry Moony. We'll be there later!"

"Yeah Moony and by the way, don't anyone. Wouldn't want you to have those extra cholesterol!"

"What?"

"Just get going!"

"All right Padfoot, I'm going. Really, the way your behaving, it's like you're the one with the furry little problem."

Once Remus was out of the common room, Sirius turned to James, grinning.

"What did you do Padfoot?"

"Nothing…I just told our favorite Slytherin how to get into the shack."

Whatever Sirius expected, it wasn't what happened next.

"What!? Bloody hell, Sirius! What were you thinking!? Do you really thik its funny!? Remus trusted us with his secret and you go around spreading the word!"

"I didn't tell him what Remus was, I just---"

"You didn't tell him! But even Severus isn't that dumb! Shit, Sirius! You're a bloody idiot! Ince he sees Moony in there, what's gonna happen, huh? Either he's going to tell the whole world about it or Remus is going to bite or kill him! Either way, he is going to be EXPELLED!!!"

"Prongs, I---"

But James was already out of the common room leaving Sirius with his guilt.

==================================page break=================================

He was again trapped. The same wooden prison where he spent every month in. He knows that the stag, dog and rat will come soon. It was a routine for them. Then he smelled it. And this time, he recognized it instantly. Another human. He howled before tearing up the floor again.

===================================page break================================

Severus decided to listen to Black. If he got lucky, he could get them all expelled. And with this twistedly happy thought in his mind, he almost skipped out the doors and into the grounds.

====================================page break===============================

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_, James thought as he ran. He didn't want to imagine the consequences of Sirius' actions.

_Don't think about Severus getting crushed by the willow, don't think of Remus passing on his condition to Snape and please don't think about Remus tearing Snape apart…too late_.

He saw the doors wide open and dashed outside.

=====================================page break==============================

Harry looked out the window and saw a figure approaching the Willow. It wasn't the marauders. He knew their silhouettes well due too him watching them every full moon.

_Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… You see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me---_

Remembering Lupin's words, Harry shot up from his bed and sprinted out.

======================================page break=============================

Severus was inside the dark tunnel when he heard a bloodcurdling howl. He froze and tried to see through the darkness. Then he heard growls.

"Shit, Severus! Let's get out of here!" came a voice from behind him and somebody dragged him out of the tunnel.

"Potter…what are you doing here?"

"Saving your ungrateful arse…"

He was cut off by a werewolf emerging from the tunnel.

====================================page break===============================

Instinct told him to strike, now while his prey was defenseless.

_No!_, a small voice in his head called out¸_ he's your friend, get a grip Remus! Don't kill him!_

They can't outrun him and they definitely can't fight him. It will be over soon, if it was not for the irritating voice.

====================================page break===============================

Both boys stared at Remus. The werewolf was also staring at them.

"Don't move Severus…"

Then, as if it has won a battle raging in its head, it let out a howl and started towards them.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The werewolf became rigid and dropped to the ground like a stone, still snarling.

"Lupin's a werewolf!!!" Snape finally shouted. "He's gonna be expelled for this.

"I think not Mister Snape. Dumbledore found him a safe location to transform. It is your fault for being outside so late." Harry said from behind them, his wand still pointed at Remus.

"Mister Snape, I need you to sear that none of this gets out, understand? If you don't, I'll have to obliviate you."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now Mister Potter, I'll take care of Remus and you go…I don't know, kill Black or something."

"Right. Going now."


	19. The Deal

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Most of you liked the last phrase...as lillyflower08 puts it, "adds humour to a suspenseful chapter". Yep, so now I'm writing this while listening to gloc-9's songs. Cheers!**

Everybody noticed the change in the atmosphere. With the marauders not speaking to Sirius, the amount of pranks have dropped. They would see Remus or James occasionally glaring at Sirius, but often times, they would just ignore their erstwhile best friend. Sirius tried talking to them but they don't give him any attention unless necessary.

"James?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Why are you treating Sirius like you do?"

"He betrayed Remus' secret Lils! And to Snape too! Now the greasy git's dropping hints everywhere about Remus' condition…"

"So, he made a mistake, but just look at him! He regrets it and he's lost in his misery without you! You're a brother to him James. You can't just throw away years of friendship because of one mistake!"

"I know…I'm just going to give him time to mull things over."

===================================page break================================

"I'm sorry Remus!"

"Get off my bed Sirius." Remus snapped back coldly.

"I know I've been stupid and---"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"A-and, I know that what I did was wrong…"

Remus snorted.

"Please Remus…I-I cant do it anymore! I miss you! I miss James. Bloody hell, I even miss Peter!"

Remus' expression softened, but only by a bit. Sirius sighed and left.

===================================page break================================

Harry noticed that Sirius was usually alone instead of being around the marauders. Of course, he worried for his godfather's sake. So, he went over to Remus, James and Lily during breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Professor."

"You seem to have stopped visiting us…Ren misses Sirius."

At the mention of Sirius' name, Remus stiffened.

"You still haven't made up then?"

"No Professor."

"Well, come up to our room tonight okay? We could use some company."

===================================page break================================

Sirius was sitting in the common room, thinking of a way to get back in his friends' good books. His searching eyes found Mary Macdonald, Remus' lifelong crush. And a plan started to form in his mind. He strode over to her.

"Mary?"

"Sirius."

Ah…do you know that Remus likes you?"

At this, Mary shrieked in excitement.

"OH MY GOD!!! Really! Why doesn't he ask me out then?" she added suspiciously.

_Well, I can always obliviate her if it goes wrong_, he thought.

"Remus…Remus is a werewolf."

==================================page break=================================

James, Lily and Remus walked in the room to see Harry snogging Ginny's face off. Noticing that they have company, they broke apart, red with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that…ah…tea?" Harry offered.

_Where's the dog?_ Ren asked from the desk but Harry silenced her with a look.

"Okay, Harry told me the situation and as I see it, Sirius did something stupid that could have cost Snivellus' life and got Moony expelled." She stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know our nicknames?" James blurted out.

"I have my sources."

"Yes, she does. Now, Mister Black has been wallowing in misery nowadays. Don't you think that your being a bit…harsh?"

"He deserves it." Remus spat.

"Mmm…You think that someone who stood by you even after he learned of your unfortunate condition deserves something like that?"

Remus suddenly found the floor interesting.

"Exactly. You are risking losing a very good friend, just because of a single mistake. I don't think that's right, do you Gin?"

"Nope, not really."

"But, if Remus got expelled…"

"But he didn't. That is the point James. No harm done, especially since I took care of Mister Snape with that obliviate threat."

Lily looked at the boys.

"I told you so."

Remus looked up to find Harry smiling at him.

"Let's see…Aside from the fact that Sirius is a loyal friend, I mean for heaven's sake, he's a dog!"

And once again, Remus, James and Lily, was startled at their teacher's knowledge of marauder affairs.

"The thing is, according to the MC squared, specifically Section four Article one hundred and one, Once a marauder, always a marauder. Being a marauder means no one gets left behind. And I think that what you're doing to Sirius…is leaving him behind."

=======================================page break============================

The moment Remus entered the common room, all thoughts of forgiving Sirius vanished from his mind as Mary rushed towards him.

"Uh…Remus, would you…would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" she asked nervously.

"Um…Mary, I would love too but, you see…I can't…"

"Is it because of you being a…werewolf?" she added in a whisper.

"What? How did you know about that?"

"Pretty obvious really…" for Sirius asked her not to reveal the source of the information.

Remus brightened up.

"Oh…well, I'll love to go to Hogsmeade with you….did you know that I liked you since third year?"

"Yeah, Sirius told me."

Remus looked at Sirius, who approached them anxiously.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Let me think… as long as you never sing in the shower again, even if we forget to remind you."

"Deal."


	20. The Memory

The animosity between the Marauders and Snape has reached new heights. Hexes are a common occurrence whenever they met. In fact, teachers have given up on putting them together in detention in the hope of "getting to know each other" and such stuff…but this just resulted in more hexes flying around in the detention venues. In spite of this, Sirius, true to his word, never sang in the shower again or pleaded to do so.

"So, when's the next full moon, Moony?" Sirius asked, spraying Remus with bits of chicken, chewed for over ten minutes.

"Ah…next week, Sirius."

"Thanks, do you know where Prongs is?"

Moony ignored him as he was busy staring at Mary at the other side of the table. She looked around, saw him and waved. Remus waved back.

"Moooony!!!"

"He's busy Pads."

Sirius turned to see James and Lily sit down beside them.

"Hey Prongs, Lilyflower. Yeah, I can see that Moony is busy mooning over Mary." And he broke into a bark like laughter that spent even more bits of chicken flying.

"Padfoot! Stop spraying me with food! How long was that in your mouth anyway?" Remus snapped angrily.

"Dunno…fifteen minutes…give or take a few seconds."

"That's just gross Sirius."

"Thank you Lily."

"I'm serious, it's gross."

"No your not. I'm Sirius. Your Lily… got it? Repeat after me…LI-LY." **(A/N: sorry about that. Can't resist one of those serious'Sirius puns.)**

"That joke will be funny on February 31 this year."

"YES!!! Told you Prongs, someday, someone will find my joke funny…now, what day is February 31 again?"

"The day after never."

Sirius pouted.

====================================page break===============================

A silver stag was circling the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that afternoon.

"Good job, James." Harry praised his father.

_That was so ironic._ Ren hissed while coiled around Harry's neck.

"Well, the day Lily and I started going out was a really happy memory."

Soon, the room was full of silver animals. Sirius' dog and Remus' wolf was play fighting in the middle of the room while Alice's swan was circling the chandelier.

"Professor!" Lily called out as she watched her silver doe approach James' stag. "Can we see your Patronus?"

"Of course Lily. Expecto Patronum!" and a large stag burst from the tip of his wand, larger and brighter than James' stag. The students oohed and ahhed while it galloped around, outstripping the other stag, the doe, the wolf and the dog in a race.

"Well, that's it. Pack up." Ginny said from the table.

===================================page break================================

"Psst! Lilllly!!!"

"What is it Sirius? And why are you whispering?"

"Well, you see, while we were practicing Patronus Charms, I saw a stone basin on Harry's desk. Could it be a Pensieve?"

"Sirius! I know what your thinking and I'm telling you right now, we can't barge into other people's memories!"

"But aren't you just a little bit interested in what memories our favorite Professor has?"

Lily has to admit, even if she won't let Sirius hear it, she is more than interested in their teacher's past.

"Fine. But we better not be caught."

"Puh-leaze. With James' invisibility cloak and my imbaliciously awesome skills, we are going to be undetectable!"

"Imbaliciously is not a word Sirius."

===================================page break================================

Lily and Sirius got to Harry's office that night without arousing suspicion. They made sure that everybody was at dinner before making their way upward. Of course, James watched them suspiciously but since he trust his best friend/ brother with his life, he let them be.

"Hey look Lils, it's so swirly and silvery…"

"That is what a Pensieve is supposed to look like Sirius."

"Yeah…wonder what it feels like…"

"Sirius don't touch---"

But she was cut off by Sirius being sucked into the bowl, dragging her with him. They found themselves on a dark street, watching a man with a snake-like face approach a house.

"Lily, it's Voldemort!"

"This must be the day his parents got killed…" Lily said, her voice quivering.

They looked at the house and saw a tall, black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. They watched as Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

"Lily!" Lily gasped as she heard her name. "Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Lily was shaking as Sirius tried to comfort her. But he noticed that the man did not even have his wand with him. Voldemort laughed before saying the dreaded words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light filled the hall and the man fell like a marionette whose strings were cut. Lily was sobbing hysterically by now. They followed Voldemort as he made his way into what was undoubtedly the nursery. They saw the woman named Lily drop Harry into the crib and tried to shield him from Voldemort.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now!"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead---"

"This is my last warning---"

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…Not Harry! Not Harry! Please---I'll do anything---"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

They watched as Voldemort killed Lily with the same curse, before turning to Harry and, quite suddenly and inexplicably, Voldemort vanished, leaving the boy in his crib…

Sirius looked at Lily with concern.

"It was James…that man was James…"

"Lily…I know that the resemblance is striking and that the coincidence of him being married to a girl named Lily is also striking but Harry is older than us and…"

He couldn't finish the sentence as they were sucked into a different memory.

They found themselves in a rundown shack, seeing a fat, walrus-like guy with a rifle, a horse-faced woman and a boy the size of a baby whale. They turned to see a very familiar figure and Harry.

"It's Hagrid!"

Sirius looked closer and found that she was right, as usual.

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts---yeh'll know about Hogwarts, o'course.

"Er---no" said Harry.

Hagrid, and indeed, Sirius looked shocked.

"Sorry." Harry added quickly.

"Sorry!? It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did you never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?"

"ALL WHAT!?" Hagrid thundered. Sirius had a look of understanding on his face and kept muttering, "stupid muggles" under his breath.

"Now, wait jus' one second!" He glowered at the three people who cowered in fear.

"Blimey, Lily, I didn't know that Hagrid can be this scary."

Lily, who didn't trust herself to speak, just nodded.

"Do you mean ter tell me, that this boy---knows nothin' abou'---about ANYTHING!?"

"I know some things" Harry piped from the corner," I can, you know do math and stuff."

"He doesn't know that he's a wizard…" Lily said gloomily.

"Yeah."

Hagrid simply waved his wand.

"About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world!"

This exchange went on for a while until Hagrid told Harry that he was a wizard. It was the horse-faced woman who was speaking.

"Then, she met up with that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as---as---abnormal---and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry was very white at this point.

"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

Sirius and Lily was furious.

"Car Crash! They died defending their son from the most powerful Dark Wizard there is!"

"CAR CRASH!!! How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter?" Lily and Sirius blached. "It's an outrage. A---"

But whatever it was, they didn't find out for they found themselves pulled out of the Pensieve. They turned to find Harry smiling at them.

"Sorry mum, but I have to take points from you for sneaking into my office."

Lily and Sirius was shocked and there was only one thought on Lily's mind.

_He called me mum!_

**Yep. Longer than the others. I had fun writing this though. Hope you have as much fun reading**


	21. The Map

Lily couldn't believe her ears.

"M-Mum?"

"Yes, well, I think, I better explain huh? Tea?"

Sirius who was gawking at Harry like a goldfish snapped out of his trance.

"But, your older than us!"

"True." Harry said with a smirk.

"She can't be your mum then!"

"Ah, Mister Black. What you've got to understand is, I am older than you in this time…"

Lily and Sirius looked shocked. In fact, Sirius looks as if he's seen a ghost.

"Well, mum. I think that your going to be a great seer. Remember…James, the chance of me going out with you is equal to the chance of us having a time traveler for a teacher…and now, your together…" Harry continued.

"Your…you're a time traveler?" Lily asked tentatively. Harry closed the door with his wand.

"Yes. I think that you saw how my parents died. It took quite a lot to get a memory that even I can't remember out of my head." He chuckled. "Anyway, back to serious matters. I suppose that I should just obliviate you here. I regret wiping my own mother's memories but, I can't change the future---" he said with tears in his eyes. He looked up and saw that Lily was crying. They were right, he thought, we do have the same eyes.

"What? Your just going to erase our memories! No! I mean, we could actually help you! I could be Lily and James' secret keeper if you want me too! Don't you see? We can change the future!"

"No Sirius. We must not. You know how Lily's sacrifice helped me beat Voldemort when I was one?"

Lily and James nodded.

"Well, that same sacrifice allowed me to destroy Voldemort once and for all---in our time of course." He added as an afterthought.

"P-please Harry. I w-want to re-remember…" Lily pleaded. Harry looked at her,

"I'm sorry…"

"Look!" Sirius snapped, "We won't try to change the future! We'll act as we always do! Just let us live with this knowledge!"

Lily nodded.

"If I must die to help you kick Voldemort's bloody arse, then goddamn it, so be it. Just let me remember that I have a son who beat the Dark Lord…"

Harry looked at his mother and sighed.

"Okay mum…but no changing the future. And, no telling dad about this. You know how he can be."

"Of course Harry."

"Okey dokey Harry."

"Oh, and Padfoot?"

"What?"

"I have the map and the cloak." Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"Map? What map?"

To which Sirius and Harry answered:

"Ask James."

==================================page break=================================

"James?"

"Yes Lils?"

"Sirius let slip something about a map…"

"Huh? Er…"

"What map?"

"Uh, you see…it's a marauder's secret and…"

"Uh-huh. As I recall, you made me an honorary marauder."

"Well, um, okay. Accio Marauder's Map!"

To Lily's surprise, a rather battered, old piece of parchment came zooming from the boys' dorm and landed in front of James.

"Open it Lils."

Lily unrolled the parchment to see…nothing.

"James, is this some sort of prank?" James snorted.

"What? The Lily Evans, brightest witch of the generation, can't figure out a map made by the Marauders?" He said, laughing.

"Oh really. Well, I Lily Evans, command you to show yourself!" she said poking the map with her wand. To her surprise, ink began to spread across the parchment forming words. James was stifling his laughter.

_Mister Moony would like to commend Miss Evans for finding the Map even though she obviously can't work it right._

_Mister Padfoot would like to point out to Mister Moony that the Map is supposed to insult anyone who tries to work the map but is unsuccessful, and would like to add that Miss Evans is a redheaded prude._

Lily was startled.

"I am not a prude!"

"Calm down Lils, that's Sirius' writing…"

"Oh, right. Padfoot…"

_Mister Prongs would like to say that Mister Padfoot is being a prick and that Miss Evans is the most beautiful girl in the world._

"Aw…that's so sweet James."

"I try."

_Mister Wormtail craves cheese…_

"Uh, is that a code or something?"

"Well, when we were putting whatever we want to say to specific people, Wormtail can't think of any and said that he was going to dash of to the kitchen because he has cheese cravings."

"Oh.But James, this doesn't look like a map!"

"Look at what Moony wrote. He said that you didn't work it correctly."

"Huh?"

"Here, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"I should have known…" Lily said, shaking her head. **(A/N: Wow, it rhymes.)**

She looked at the map and was surprised to see lines forming on the parchment. It showed the whole of Hogwarts, including some passages she never knew about. But what was incredible was the fact that the map showed where the people in Hogwarts are. She saw Harry pacing his study, Sirius and some random girl up in the Astronomy Tower, doing Merlin knows what…and she saw her and James in the common room.

"Wow…You made this?"

"You say it like it's impossible." James answered, pouting.

**Yay! Another chapter down! And yes, another Wormtail-bashing scene. =))**


	22. The Bonding

Sirius and Lily kept their promise to Harry and acted as they always do. In fact, they seemed to be quite cheerful owing to the fact that they know that Lily's going to have a son and Sirius, a godson.

"Hey Lilyflower!"

"Hey Padfoot."

This stunned the Marauders for some time until Sirius whooped earning him a lot of stares from the students.

"She called me Padfoot!"

"No fair Lils! You call him Padfoot but you don't call me Prongs!"

"He's right Lily. You never call us by our nicknames."

"Well Moony, I think it's time for a change, right James?"

"Why not Prongs! Or Prongsie!"

"Or Prongsie-poo." Sirius added sniggering.

"Well, you're my boyfriend; I think I should call you by your proper name."

James lightened up a bit.

"Well…if you put it that way."

===================================page break================================

Sirius also kept his other promise and did not disturb the school's peace by emitting the shrill screeching he calls singing. However, he manages to wake everybody up by falling off the bed and banging his head on the floor. James and Remus did not try to help him stop this because it is a good form of entertainment.

CRASH!

"It's time already?" James said groggily.

"Ow…ow, ow, ow…" A rough voice came from a bundle of blankets on the floor.

"You okay Sirius?"

"I'm fine Moony." Sirius said, poking his head from his sheets. "Uh…can you guys help me out here?"

"Sorry Sirius, but we're already late for Transfiguration as it is." James replied and he and Remus dashed out of the dorm leaving Sirius tangled in his killer sheets.

===================================page break================================

"Stop _wolfing_ down your food, Black." Snape said with a sneer as the Marauders were having lunch.

"Let him be Padfoot. He's not worth it." Lily said soothingly.

"Your right. He's not worth anything!" he spat.

"Don't worry Pads, he'll get what he deserves in due time." James said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"James Potter! How many times do I have to tell you not to speak with your mouth full!"

"Sorry Lils."

====================================page break===============================

Harry eyed his mother and godfather carefully. The only thing that he found different was that they got along better than before.

_Seeing traumatic events can do that to people_, he thought, thin king of how he and Ron became friends with Hermione. The memory made him smile.

====================================page break===============================

Lily looked up and saw Harry smiling as if remembering some happy memory. She still can't believe that she and James will have a son who can defeat Voldemort. Of course, they will die but that's a small price to pay.

"Lilllly!"

"Huh?"

"I've been calling you a dozen times already. We're heading for the common room. Wanna come?"

"I'll catch up James."

James nodded and followed his friends outside.

===================================page break================================

Harry saw his mum looking at him from the Gryffindor table. He stood up and walked over towards her.

"Hi mum." He whispered.

"Don't call me mum, _Professor_. We don't want to give them the idea that your from the future.

"Too true, Miss Evans. Let's go up to my office, shall we?"

=====================================page break==============================

"YOU WHAT!!!???"

"Hey, it's not my fault! They found the memory!"

"And you didn't wipe their memory?"

"Gin, they said that they won't try to change anything!"

"Yeah, Professor Weasley. We won't try to change anything."

Ginny sighed.

"I know that you won't mum but what about Sirius?"

Harry looked at his girlfriend.

"Gin, my father happens to trust Sirius with his life and I do too…"

Ginny didn't say anything.

"You wanted to talk mum?"

"I can't believe that I really have a son!!!" Lily said hugging Harry.

"And you don't know how happy I am to see my parents alive…even if only one of them knew about me and they are both younger than I am."

"And you're a Parseltongue?"

"You already know that mum. I already translate whatever Ren says for you lot when you visit."

_Most of which is wrong you prat!_ Ren said, slithering from under his desk.

_That's because most of what you say is too much for innocent ears!_ Harry hissed back before turning to his mother, who happened to be looking at them curiously. Ginny stood up from the desk.

"Well, Harry, you deserve some time with your mum, so I'm just going to have a walk, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Gin. You're the best."

"I know." She replied with a smirk.

"So, what's with the snake Harry?"

"Well, after I beat Voldemort," Ren hissed as he said the name, " I met Ren here among the debris of the castle. We became friends after a while, although we have problems whenever she and Ron, one of my other best friends, have a fight. They insist that I translate word for word." He added with a frustrated sigh.

_Prat…_

"Well, Harry. It's nice getting to know you but it's actually quite late. I'll go now then?"

"Okay mum. Visit me tomorrow okay? And bring dad along, he's fun to be around."

"I know. That's what I like about him."

Harry took a deep breath and pulled out a black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a golden ring with bright emeralds on it. Simply put, it was beautiful.

"Mum, I'm gonna ask Ginny to marry me…"

**Okay, Can't think of a chapter title so I decided to name it so because of Harry and Lily's mother-son BONDING moment. =))**


	23. The Farewell

The final exams for that year came pretty quickly. And as usual, Lily, James and Sirius got top marks. It was one of the few days before the feast and their departure on the Hogwarts Express when the Marauders, Harry, Ginny and Lily were hanging out by the lake. Ginny was wearing the ring that Harry gave her in the Great Hall.

================================page break===================================

""Before we get into our long-awaited dinner, I think that one of our Professors hav an announcement to make." Dumbledore spoke to the whole school. Harry stood up.

"Thank you Professor. Ginerva Molly Weasley," he said kneeling down before her and opening a black box with an emerald-embedded golden ring inside. A lot of students gasped at this, and so did Ginny. "I know that we're too young but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"YES! I love you too Harry and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you…" Ginny answered with tears in her eyes. The whole hall was filled with clapping, aside from the Slytherin side of course. Lily was actually crying on James' shoulder while Sirius, being the very mature godfather that he is, began catcalling and wolf whistling.

====================================page break===============================

"I take it that you're going to get married in your own time?" Lily asked Harry.

"Yes mum. I'm sorry that you won't be able to see it…"

"It's okay…at least I know that you're going to live and get married and beat Voldemort and all that…"

They were having this chat while the others were talking about, surprisingly, Quidditch.

"My brother is a cannons fan." Ginny said.

"What? But the Cannons suck!" James retorted.

"OY! Don't diss the Cannons!" Sirius retorted back. And this retort started a series of retorting which is usually called an argument, an activity involving retorts and people retorting to said retorts. **(A'N: Dunno if that makes sense XD)**

===================================page break================================

Time flew by and they soon found themselves saying their farewells to each other.

"Bye Harry!"

"See you Harry!"

"Bye mu---Lily, James."

And as soon as the train left, Harry faced Ginny.

"Ready to go home, love?"

"Are you sure you know the spell?"

Harry just smiled at her.

====================================page break===============================

"Do you think that he's still our teacher next year?" James was asking. Lily and Sirius looked at each other. Remus noticed this, just like the way he noticed that Sirius and Lily have spontaneously become very good friends. That is to say, better friends than before.

"I don't think so Prongs."

"I agree with Padfoot, James."

"But he is the coolest!"

"We know Prongs…" Remus started, "But we have never had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who lasted for more than a year right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Lily poked Sirius.

"Padfoot? Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Lils."

James stared at them suspiciously as they walked out of the compartment. Remus sighed.

"Prongs, Sirius is your best mate, brother and confidant. He would never betray you like that, and neither would Lily."

"I guess."

===================================page break================================

"I miss him Padfoot…"

"I know Lils. I do too. Then again, he's your son and my godson so it would be hard not to."

Lily looked at Sirius.

"Thanks. James was right. You are a great friend."

"I try."

===================================page break================================

Harry and Ginny found themselves in the living room of the Burrow.

"Harry! Ginny! How was the past?"

"It was great mum!" answered Ginny.

"I agree Mrs. Weasley." said Harry. Then Mrs. Weasley saw the ring on Ginny's hand.

"Oh yeah…Harry and I are engaged." Ginny said simply. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.

"You're gonna be a real part of the family Harry! When's the wedding? We have to figure out a date and of course, a venue…" Harry looked at Ginny as her mum rambled on about this detail or that guest or those flowers.

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry."


	24. The Epilogue

Lily and James Potter looked at their baby.

"James, he looks just like you!"

"Yeah Lils, but he has your eyes…what do we call him?"

Lily, of course, remembered everything.

"Harry. Harry James Evans Potter." She added, remembering the name that Ginny yelled when she first burst into the Great Hall.

"We're naming him after the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had? Cool!"

Lily smiled at him and her son.

==================================page break=================================

Lily screamed as she saw James fall down on the floor after he got hit by the Dark Lord's curse. She took Harry and entered the nursery, where she placed him carefully in the crib and turned around just in time to see _him_ break open the door. She shielded her son with her body and tried to find her wand before remembering that she left it in the kitchen.

"Not Harry, please no! Kill me instead…" she pleaded.

"Stand aside, silly girl. Stand aside, now!" came the cold voice.

Lily was about to just sob hysterically when she remembered what Harry will grow up to be. She remembered the man who taught her most of the defensive spells she knew, the man who would use the Dark Lord's name in vain, the man who inherited her wit and James' sense of humor, the man who made sure that the future would happen as it is by not wiping her memory…

"NO! Not Harry, please, take me, kill me instead…"

"This is your last warning---"

Lily felt love for the man who died trying to protect her and the man who helped her in her sixth year who turned out to be her son. She felt pride for her son's future achievements. She felt fear as the Dark Lord raised his wand. She felt apprehension as a green light rushed for her. Then, she felt no more.

===================================page break================================

Sirius ran after Peter. He can't believe it, his best friend betrayed by his other friend. At least his godson was alive, he thought. He saw Peter facing hima t the end of the crowded street.

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you!"

There was a loud bang, and Sirius found a crater, a bunch of dead bodies, a cut off finger and a black rat scampering down the drain. Peter had gone off to join the Dark Lord. Then, he remembered that Harry would destroy the Dark Lord for good. So, he laughed. He was still laughing by the time the Ministry officials came for him. Nothing can spoil his happiness. Not even the Dementors could suck out that memory from him, so that in his famous escape twelve years late, he is not as drained as he is supposed to be after being in the company of those foul creatures.

**MUST READ!!!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed and for those who stuck by me until the end. I have another plot idea, tell me if its worth anything. Sort of like a sequel, starts after the final battle, cuts off at Harry's time travelling for a year, then continues on with their life after they get back.**

**Didn't really want to end it yet but I was running out of ideas. =))**


End file.
